Talk:Danganronpa: 141 Style/Issue 02/@comment-6293216-20180127161340
o,o first of all, bitch, first of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch, ufirst of all, bitch first of all, bitch, this was a great chapter yas king i can't believe i adoped 15 rly good children,,i am so proud,,,,,,,,i am officially a parent,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, lxdmkfcvgjnfd OKAY SO I LOVED THIS CHAPTER THO THE FOUNDATIONS TO THE RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE ULTIMATES WAS GREAT>>> i love seeing everyone interact and and and i love to see how these relationships grow as the story progresses. i love how the different povs allow us to meet everyone and gives us opportunities to individually meet everybody! but! i kinda wanna see more of the group dynamic chapter next, too. it should be sm fun. My favorite scenes ofc involved Kurou and Momoka. Kurou is a pure being doing the medicine for the others and then the pool scene was adorbs,,,,and Momoka wanting to do something to bring everyone together is CUTE and i love her and i totally ship the h*ck out of these two I loved the scene with the brothers, too. I get the feeling Daisuke rly does care about his brother, but Minoru seems to not at all. I'd be shocked if Minoru didn't kill Daisuke tbfh. At the same time, Daisuke (and potentially his relationship w/ Chika) could have one hell of a redemption arc if you so wanted to go taht route, so I don't know. Minoru potentially being a victim is an interesting thought in my opinion as well, but nnn I don't think I like him too much yet. He's the only child I haven't adopted. The two other characters that rly stood out to me were the Ultimate Narrator and Kaoru. I feel as if Haru's getting some exceptional development early on, with his whole 'am i weird?' thing, so I see him dying quite soon, which is troubling since he is very unique. He's cute tho i wanna protect him. Kaoro sticks out too, much like Nanami did in the previous chapter, because she's in this gray area for me. I think its funny that her getting scared will probably be a recurring joke, but she's not as kind-hearted as the others are. Like with Kurou, Momoka, even Hanako, you can tell they're p good people, so characters who aren't outright kind/pure like that always makes the story interesting. I look forward to her and Ryouta developing, whether as a duo or in their own different ways, since i think their relationship could be quite fun to watch. And her helping Momoka was cute. I'll do some character rankings for u tho xoxo: Momoka --> Shun --> Kurou --> Kaoru --> Daisuke --> Haru --> Hanako --> Nanami --> Chika --> Hideaki --> Aoi --> Takehiko --> Yuki --> Aina --> Ryouta --> Minoru I'm going to predict that either Momoka, or Kurou are dying first, because both seem like they're trying to be a help for the group. Minoru might be the first deceased also i kinda like that as a twist and I could see the blackened being Aina/Takehiko/Haru. that's everything tho ily gj<3 10/10